Héroe Oculto en Kuou
by elbimaster3001
Summary: Esta es la Historia Del héroe que sera reconocido tanto como en el mundo sobre-natural consideraran un dios entre los dioses sera Una leyenda viviente tanto por su poder también por su carácter protector hacías los dediles habrán otros personajes de otros animes (IseXHarem) Con todas las chicas


**EL Heroe Oculto.**

 **Iseei;** Mi nombre es hyoudou iseei les voy a contar mi historia un poco le voy a contar como empezó todo esto bueno aquí empiezo yo antes solia ser un héroe o un super héroe y mi nombre de héroe solia ser Saitama cuando vivía en la ciudad (Z)era una ciudad tranquila algo que digamos tranquila por que siempre habían cosas extrañas que siempre salían era algo misterioso para muchos por eso no vivía muchas gente allí bueno mis padres y yo vivíamos alli como van a decir que soy un heroe que vives con sus padre tengo 17 años actualmente jajajaja o que pensaba que tenia 20 y tantos de edad no lo crean alli era un super heroe pero un dia llego un ser muy poderoso pero ese dia dejaría de ser heroe por varios motivos cuales son se les diré en un momento cuando yo tuve la pelea con lord-boros hubo unas cámaras satelitales ocultas mirando la pelea ellosvieron como lord-boros me apaleo pero ellos vieron que esos golpes no me hacían ni cosquilla lo sentías era como darme palmaditas en la cabeza así lo sienta yo pero para ellos que un humano no aguantaría una paliza así de esa magnitud un heroe de clase(B) no aguantaría esa paliza al menos o quizás uno de clase (S) y aun a si era demasiado cuando yo di mi ultimo golpe era cuando lord-boros tiro el de el que incluso era muy poderoso ahí yo no me contuve solo tire un simple puñetazo con las caderas y el golpe final de lord-boros yo lo esfume de la faz de la tierra pero cuando termino todo el me dijo algo que se oyó y las camaras lo captaron cuando el dijo que yo me estaba conteniendo yo libere mi poder fue cuando tire ese puñetazo hace un momento y yo lo dije si era verdad luego de eso el murio se desintegro en un polvo negro luego de eso a mi mellamaron a la agencias de héroes para saber como yo derrote a ese extraterrestre ello tenían las puebras habia una mesa redonda con 10 personas ellos alante y yo al frente de ellos

 **( A Los Lideres les pondres números segun su orden el mas jefe de todos el numero5 ya que el 5 esta en el medio de todos los números si lo contamos del 1 al 10,)**

 **Lider7:** tu no debería de existir como heroe!

 **iseei/saitama:** Por que? razones dicen eso si yo salve el mundo...

 **Lider4:** un heroe como tu no debería de existir ni en las mitologías existente haiga un heroe entrenado por los dioses que sobrevivan a otro dios supremo o mejor dicho un extraterrestre super poderoso por lo que oímos ese extraterrestre era unas de las razas mas poderosas del universo y como un humano común y corriente pudo derrotar a ese ser...

 **iseei/saitama:** yo no creo en mitología deidades no creo en esas tontería ustedes me ven como un idiota o tengo la cara de uno que simplemente lo derrote y ya, **(pensamiento de ise si tenia la cara como un idiota en ese momento)**

 **Lider2:** Si Tienes la cara como un idiota y no solo eso te haces el idiota por eso ustedes los hombres son imbéciles-

-Todos lo que estaban en la sala cuando unos de los lideres dijo eso que parecía ser mujer todos se quedaron mirándola-

 **Lider2:** Que! Es Verdad... ...-

un silencio hubo en la sala por un momento jump tos... ...

 **Lider6:** Vamos a lo que vinimos...

 **Lider5:** saitama hemos decididos que dejes de ser héroes por varios motivo y sabes cuales son esos motivos

 **ise/saitama:** Realmente no lo se pero lo puedo deducir...

 **Lider5:** ok espero que lo cojas con calma lo que nosotros hemos decididos es que tu dejes de ser héroes por varios motivos ya no queremos que seas heroes te estamos despidiendo no queremos que sea un villano tampoco nosotros existimo es por los negocios te agradecemos de que haiga salvado la tierra varias veces pero ya no queremos que seas heroes mas ya con los 16 heroes clase (S) vasta ya no queremos mas, muchos estaban en desacuerdos pero al final decidieron que era lo ideal que ya no fueras mas heroe **(espero que lo cojas con calma pensaba el líder no solo el si no todos.)** Te pagaremos por todas las batallas que tuviste con los villanos ...

 **ise/saitama:** ya eso lo deduje que ustedes dirian eso pero respecto sus decisiones espero que haiga paz si me iré pensaba irme ya que eran muy pocos lo que me acetaban como heroe eran dos o tres personas pero me iré con gratitud no vemos de nuevos ya no existo ¡saitama! ya no existe para ustedes cualquier circunstancia que pase ya yo no luchare mas pues hablamos para después upps se me paso ya no vengo mas para acá y quiero mi dinero rápido me voy a mudar hoy mismo..

 **Lideres:** wao que presión decia el líder ya nos libramos del problemas el iba a arruinar nuestros negocios ya el se va y deja que los otros heroes se entere se van a incomodar por que nosotros despedimos a saitama de aquí de la manera mas razonables pues voy a tener unas vacaciones...

 **Un Cambio inesperado:**

Iseei: Hola mi nombre es Hyoudou Iseei ya ha pasado casi un año desde que deje de ser heroe ahora tengo 17 años de edad mi cabello a crecido como lo tenia antes durante el entrenamiento que tuve por tres años mi pelo se cayo por si solo muchos de los amigos míos cuando estaba en la escuela en primer año se burlaban de mi por ser cargo pero eso no me importaban pero ahora mi pelo me a crecido bastante jajajaja me veo mas atractivo jajajajaa me mudo a una ciudad que se llama kuoh es una hermosa ciudad tanto de dia como de noche es una ciudad completa en todos los sentidos tiene arroyos, playas, montañas nevadas es una ciudad completa y tiene un aire cálido me apunte en una escuela llamada kuoh o mejor dicho (escuela privada kuoh antes era una escuela solo para chicas, pero ahora es una escuela mixta la cantidad de chicas es aun mayor que las de los chicos.) Soy un chico de segundo año empiezo hoy como estudiante de la escuela kuoh por lo que oído en la clase que estoy la proporción de las chicas y chicos es de 7:3 y la de tercer año es de 8:2...

Aun ahora las chicas tienen una autoridad mayor, y la mayor parte del consejo estudiantil son chicas y el presidente del consejo estudiantil es una chica esto es una escuela a donde los chicos no puedan hacer lo que quieran, pero me uní a esta escuela. Es Simple. Este lugar tiene mas chicas y es un lugar maravilloso pero no soy un pervertido por eso soy un hombre que le gusta estar alrededor de las mujeres y mi sueño es tener una novia y un harem con chicas super hermosas ese es mi sueño lo quiero cumplir a como de lugar y en esta ciudad quizás lo logre

desde que llegue eh sentido unas auras extrañas no se que son pero no les di mente a eso luego voy a mi curso que es la sección (b) esperemos algo bueno cuando voy el profesor iba a entrar yo los llame y le pregunte del curso y me dijo que si que yo estaba ahí

 **Profesor:** por favor siéntese ya tenemos a un estudiante nuevo transferido entra por favor

 **ise:** Aquí voy no te pongas nervioso vamos…

cuando ise entra todas las chicas de quedan mirando un poco sorprendida por el chico que entro hace un momento en el curso

 **Profesor:** por favor preséntate escribe tu nombre completo en el pizarrón

 **Ise:** mi nombre es Hyoudou Iseei es un placer conocerlos

 **(las chicas estaban sorprendida cuando vieron las figura de ise un chico bien formado un cuerpo de infarto que ha sido bien ejercitado las chicas estaban fascinadas no solo por su cuerpo si no por su atractivo,)**

 **Profesor:** chicas/o algunas pregunta para hyoudou-san levante las manos por favor **.**

 **(cuando el profesor dijo eso la mayorías de las chicas levantaron las manos y le hacían preguntas de donde vivías antes, tienes novias, que tipos de mujeres te gustan cosas así por el estilo le preguntaban a ise pero los chicos lo miraban algo molesto por su apariencia de chico guapo...)**

 **profesor:** maría quieres hacer una pregunta a hyoudou?

 **María:** Quiero hacerte una pregunta puedo?

 **ise:** Si

 **María:** Tienes novia?

 **Ise:** No Tengo Novia...

 **las chicas se miraron todas entre si y hubo un silencio por un momento kyaaah todas las chicas gritaron de emoción y los chicos del curso molesto por la apariencia del nuevo estudiante hubo un chico con la cabeza raspada que dijo llego otro mas con la cara bonita estas kiba y este ahora todas las chicas lo miraron una con un deseo matar al chico con la cabeza raspada y hubo una chica que lo golpeo aika el chico la llamo por su nombre matsuda**

 **aika:** hyoudou-san perdónalos es que están celosos por tu apariencia es que este tipo es un pervertido entres los pervertidos

 **mantuda:** aika no estoy celoso lo que pasa es que me molestan los tipos como el...

 **ise:** muchas gracias aika por los datos odios a los hombres que espían a las mujeres y sobre todo cuando son del mismo curso ustedes no deberían de existir...

cuando el castaño dijo con una mirada fría hacia el calvo con una mirada fria. todas las chicas del curso tenían corazoncitos en los ojos por lo que dijo y ise y dijo una entre todas creo que me enamore... y los chicos del curso se pusieron celoso y especialmente el matsuda y otro chico con lentes...

 **profesor:** no hay mas preguntas? hyoudou siéntate en el ultimo asiento que esta en la ventana

ise procedió ha sentarse donde el profesor le dijo y el fue y se sentó así pasaron las horas todos se quedaban sorprendido como ise sorprendía a todos con su intelecto el no era solamente cara bonita en todas las materias cada ves habían mas chicas atraídas por ise habían chicas de otros curso que iban haber a ise muchas se le declaraban y el la rechazaba con diplomacia pero hubieron cuatros chicas en especial que se dieron cuenta que el nuevo estudiando no era tan ordinario como pensaba...

 **Rías:** akeno ese chico nuevo como se llama.,

 **akeno:** bucho creo que se llama hyoudou issei esta en segundo b hay algo en especial en ese chico...

 **Rías:** quizás me llama la atencion se le ve que tiene mucho potencial...

 **akeno:** es raro que usted diga eso bucho que ese chico tenga pontecial si usted lo dice esta bien pero me tengo mis dudas también ya creo que sona y tsubaki ya lo sobran también..

 **Rías:** es Verdad ya ellas se dieron cuenta no solo ella si no todos los demonios que estamos aquí hay que cuidarlo me gustaría como siervo lo seguiré observando en el momento indicado hay que hacerlo nuestro...

 **akeno:** si bucho como usted mande...!

 **en el consejo estudiantil pasaba lo mismo que en el club de la investigación de lo ocultismo tanto sona como tsubaki se dieron cuanta también pero se moverán tambien para tener al chico nuevo..**

 **habia una chica de pelo negro mirando desde lejos donde estaba ise y ella lo miraba con una cara de tristeza y a la vez de felicidad. te encotre decia la chica ella desapareció diciendo no veremos pronto ise no saitama.**

 **Ise:** que escalofrió dijo el mismo dicen que cuando una tiene un escalofrió es que alguien esta hablando de alguien será que estarán hablando de mi.. por la cabeza del castaño pasaba eso pero eso lo ignoro de una vez..

ya era la hora del recreo y el castaño estaba sentado en la sombra de un albo que tenia un buen aire alrededor de el y se sentía cálido para el pero todas las chicas lo miraban con deseo de ir a hablar con ella pero ellas tenían vergüenza pero el la miraba y el sonreía y la saludaba con las manos ellas se emocionaban y se sonrojaban y volteaban la cara para otro lado Kiaaah que lindo me saludo con una sonrisa que lindo es el.. decían las chicas en susurros pero para el castaño el lo hoye todo con sus oídos super sónicos el se sonrojaba pero miraba para abajo para que las chicas no lo notaran...

sonó el timbre de las escuela para entrar a las aulas de sus respectivos curso cuando el castaño iba sintió esa aura desconocida para el cuando el mira esta una chica peli-roja con la piel blanca como la nieve con una cabellera que les llegaban hasta los muslo con un flequillo ondulado como una antena hacia delante una cara tan hermosa unos ojos azules como el cielo en sus días sin nubes unos labios totalmente hermosos que cualquier lo desea cuando el castaño miro hacia mas abajo miro que tenia unos enormes pechos bien formados tenia unas caderas tan candente que se parecían unas guitarras una chica con cuerpo de guitarra para mas decirlo lo único que dijo el castaño en su boca en susurro hermosa lo único que dijo ante tal figura pero el sabia que no era humana sus instintos le decían eso

- **Aika:** Ella es Rías Gremory esta en Tercer año es unas de one-samas de las escuela kuoh esta en primer lugar la consideran una idol en esta escuela viene des Europa de intercambio su familia es muy rica sus padres fueron lo que fundaron estas escuela. ella es la presidenta del club de la investigación de lo oculto todos los chicas famosos están en ese club...-

 **-Ise:** Como sabes todo eso se parece a genos pensó el castaño gracias por la información aika pero ise seguía mirando a rías gremory pero ella lo miro con una sonrisa que el solo pudo ver y el se sonrojo...-

 **-Rías:** Como Pensé ese chico tiene potencial,,,:P-

Cuando Rías Dijo eso apareció la presidenta del consejo estudiantil

 **-Rías:** Sona hola Como estas?..-

 **-Sona** : Hola Rías Bien Y Tu?-

 **-Rías:** Igualmente estaba verificando algo sona...-

 **-Sona:** Ya veo estabas mirando al chico que tiene un buen potencial verdad-

 **-Rías:** Si lo estaba observando de mas cerca y lo seguiré observando...-

 **-Sona:** Tampoco me quedare a tras Rías Con una cara desafiante..-

 **-Rías:** Segura Sona pero disque no encontraste a un chico con un screar gear me dijiste que el tenia pontecial tambien verdad..-

 **-Sona** : Si es verdad pero estoy en duda con el pero lo seguiré observando tambien y a este chico..-

Rías: Ese Chico solo será mio sola mente mio...

Cuando ise estaba en el curso el estaba mirando por la ventana y estaba pensando en la hermosa chica que estaba al frente de el hace un momento pero el sabia que la belleza de esa chica no era humana el sentía en su sentido de heroe que el aura que ella tenia era mala pero su cara su forma de ser su actitud como persona no era mala sus instinto no se equivocaba lo que decia el iso un gran suspiro pero una chica lo vio desde hace un momento era aika kiryu...

Aika: Hyoudou Esa Chica ya te cautivo verdad

Ise: La Verdad Si pero algo me dice dentro de mi que ella no es humana

Aika: ... No Entiendo será por su belleza hyoudou te a cautivado verdad..

Ise: Quizás Pero será otra coso lo dijo en susurro para que aika no lo puedas escuchar..

Aika: Chicos/a tengo algo que decirle a todos Hyoudou se ha enamorado de Rias-Sempai...

Todos se quedaron mudos nadie decia nada mas que nada hasta el sonido de un grillo sonó

Ise: Ehhhhhhhhhhh Aika que pasa porque dijiste eso es mentira ya vine una semana y estoy enamorado simple me cautivo su belleza y ya

Aika: Porque estas sonrojado dime la verdad no solo fue que cautivó su belleza miraste otra cosas

ise le tapo la boca a aika para que no hablara mas y después vino el profesor y mando a todos a sentarse en sus respectivos haciendo luego de eso el tiempo transcurrió como si nada y ya era la hora que todos salieran...

ise: Que Dia Tuve Hoy Siento una aura atrás de mi pensaba ise porque estoy alrededor de tantas auras malvadas

Chica Desconocida: Tu eres Hyoudou issei verdad?

Ise: Quien lo requiere hahha era broma soy que querías conmigo señorita

Chica Desconocida; ME Llamó Amano Yuma,, hace un tiempo te estuve observando pasar

 **Ise:** Hola Yuma-chan que tal

Yuma: tu me gusta desde hace un tiempo sólo te te veía pasar por la calle

Ise: ohh que bien que te gustó de mi

(ise pensó con una segunda intención pero el sabía lo que había esa chica estaba ocultando otro cosa y estaba actuando como una actriz de cine)

 **Yuma:** lo que me gustó de ti fue tu forma como eres de más con todos eres amable te gusta ayudar a los demás te vi hace varios días ayudando a una anciana a cruzar la calle ya que nadie la podía ayudar y eso me conmovió mucho y de ahí dije que tu eras el ideal..

 **Ise:** Oh es verdad si ayude a esa anciana ya que nadie la podía ayudar y eso me conmovió mucho pero depues ella me invitó a su casa a comer y le dije que que está bien con que la aiga ayudado…

 **Yuma:** Qui-e-res ir el domingo a una cita conmigo si quieres no tengo nada que hacer..?

 **Cuando yuma dijo ise estaba desprevenido y el se quedó unos minutos procesando en los pensamientos de yuma (No lo Quiero matar es una persona muy buena es benevolente se lleva bien con todo el mundo la verdad a mi me gusta mucho desde hace un tiempoc cuando el me salvó de aquel gigante lo que pasa el no se acuerda de mi ya no quiero matar a más gente porque me mande pero si no lo hago matan a Asia o a mi y no quiero eso)**

 **(Yuma tenía la cara Triste y no era por lo que dijo de la cita sino de otra cosa pero ise vio a travez de ela que la preocupación de ella no era de la cita si no de otra cosa que la antormentaba día y noche)**

 **Ise:** Si iremos el domingo a la cita pero lo dijo con una segunda intención pero con una sonrisa en su cara de chico inocente a que hora nos vemos…

 **Yuma:** a las 12:00 Nos vemos

 **Ise:**

Cuando ise dijo eso a la chica se fue y el se quedó mirándola por donde ella se iba y ella diciéndole a adios con la mano y con una sonrisa fingida pero el sabía o su instinto que ella no eres una humana si no su belleza era como un ángel en verdad ella se parecía a akeno-Sempai pero sus auras eran distintas muy distinta…

 **Ise;** En que Lios me eh metido yo estoy confuso tantas auras en un mismo sitio que dolor de cabeza sieno una aura maligna atrás de mis voy a tirar un puñetazo…

 **Cuando el castaño dijo eso el tiro el puñetazo que cortó el aire y le dio a lo que estaba atrás de los árboles el le dio el puñetazo sólo con el aire sólo tumbó los arboles cuando el el fue donde tumbó los árboles lo que el hallo fue sangre humana pero el se sorprendió a la persona lo que estaba ahí no estába pero el después se retiró con caute la**

 **Ise;** lo que estaba ahi me disculpa mucho de todo corazón…

 **Asi el castaño se fue para su casa donde estaba la sangre en un lado había una chica con el peli-blanca ella estaba asustada sabía que ese chico no era normal debo de ir a donde bucho ahora mismo tengo que avisarle que hay Ángeles caídos tras el pensaba la peli-blanca**

 **Clud De lo Ocutilmos:**

 **Rías;** Tengo un mal precentimiento algo le a pasado a unos de mi sirviente No va está con unos de sus clientes regulares akeno está aquí conmigo ella está haciendo el té a koneko la mande a ver al chico especial que me interesa mucho….

 **En ese mismo momento koneko entra al club como puede sangrando mucho por todo los lados Rías la ve y se queda sorprendida de ver a su sirviente de esa manera….**

 **Rias;** Koneko que te paso por que estas así tan herida no me digas que fue un exorcista, o un ángel caído?...

 **Koneko;** no bucho no fueron ni los Ángeles caídos ni tampoco los exorcista

 **Rías;** Entonces quien fue que le iso esto a mi sirviente dime que lo voy a destruir?

 **Koneko;** Fue el chico que usted me mando a observar el estaba hablando con una ángel caído que van a tener una cita este Domingo en la tarde depues que ellos acordaron la hora el se dio cuenta de que yo lo estaba observando en los arbustos.. el dijo que mejor que saliera de quien sea no salí pensé que se iba ir corriendo por el miedo pero fue todo lo contrario el me atacó con un simple puñetazo que corta el viento todo lo que había al rededor se esfumó con un simple puñetazo que tiro el no es normal bici el tiene experiencia en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo….

 **Cuando Koneko dijo eso estaba asustada Rías se quedó tranquila después de oír el suceso que había pasado su sirviente pero primero procedió a curarla por que estaba muy lastimado**

 **Rías;** ese chico es muy especial sabía que tenía potencial para ser unas de mis piezas del mal jajajajaja…. NOS veremos pronto mi querido futuro siervo ;)

 **(La verdad los demonios tienen una codicia excesiva nadie como ellos la Rías Gremory quera lo que quiere lo veremos en el próximo capítulo Aquí me despido elbimaster3001 soy nuevo jajajajaja haciendo Fantiction esperó los comentarios...)**


End file.
